


Меньшее, что он может сказать (The Least He Can Say)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blood, Declan Lynch Loves His Brothers, Gen, Hospitalization, Pre-Book 1: The Raven Boys, Suicide Attempt, Waiting Rooms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ганси и Деклан в приёмном покое больницы, после предполагаемой попытки самоубийства Ронана.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Declan Lynch, Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch





	Меньшее, что он может сказать (The Least He Can Say)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Least He Can Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220526) by [Emjen_Enla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjen_Enla/pseuds/Emjen_Enla). 



> **Примечание автора** :  
> Написано на Gansey Week, день первый — "Время на исходе". Не уверена, насколько текст соответствует заявке, но вот фик, в котором взаимодействуют два моих любимых персонажа из TRC!  
> В книгах нет указания, знает ли Деклан, что Ронан на самом деле не пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством. В этом фике я исхожу из предположения, что, даже если потом Деклан и выяснил, что на самом деле произошло, был период времени — сразу после случившегося, — когда он считал, что это действительно была попытка суицида.
> 
> **Примечание переводчика** :   
> Огромное спасибо [Emjen_Enla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjen_Enla/pseuds/Emjen_Enla) за любезное разрешение перевести этот фик.  
> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

На топ-сайдерах Ганси кровь. Она же до самых колен пропитала штанины его пижамы из египетского хлопка, ею забрызгана голубая рубашка-поло, которую Ганси натянул, покидая Монмутскую фабрику. Перед тем, как ехать в больницу, он ополоснул руки под шлангом, но под ногтями кровь осталась. Как, вероятно, и на лице, и в волосах, но мест, где есть зеркала, Ганси избегал, поэтому наверняка знать не мог. Теперь вся эта кровь, засыхая, темнеет, из яркой и красной становится тусклой, коричневой. Ганси надеялся, так будет проще сделать вид, что это не кровь — но, оказывается, это невозможно. Хотелось бы ему сделать вид, будто он не в крови с головы до ног.

О том, откуда она взялась, Ганси старается не думать. Не думать о Ронане, лежащем с перерезанными запястьями в луже собственной крови. У Ганси такое чувство, будто он упустил что-то. Он видел, что Ронану приходилось нелегко — воистину, нельзя было этого не увидеть — но не думал, что может случиться что-то подобное. Ганси уже умирал, и в целом у него ощущение, будто Глендауэр совершил ошибку, возвратив его к жизни. Ганси знает о смерти гораздо больше, чем большинство сверстников; не должен ли он был заметить, что лучший друг склонен к самоубийству?

Ганси приходит в себя на стуле в приёмном покое. Понимает, что раскачивается назад и вперёд, и заставляет себя прекратить. Он — Ганси. Предполагается, что он всегда выглядит так, будто полностью владеет ситуацией. Убиваться по Ронану можно сколько угодно — до тех пор, пока никому ничего не заметно. Он оглядывает приёмный покой. Кроме него, здесь только парень за стойкой, который то ли смотрит сериал, то ли спит, а может, то и другое сразу. Никто не видел, что Ганси ослабил контроль.

Покусывая язык, он пытается собрать всё воедино. В любую минуту из этих вот вращающихся дверей может выйти врач и сообщить важную информацию, и нужно быть готовым с ней справиться. Ганси не знает, что делать. Что делать, когда твой лучший друг пытается совершить самоубийство? Он не знает. Ему страшно. Ему страшно, он хочет, чтобы с Ронаном всё было в порядке, и понятия не имеет, как со всем этим быть.

Он настолько охвачен страхом, что едва замечает, как в приёмный покой входит ещё кто-то. В последнюю минуту Ганси поднимает глаза и видит Ронана, каким тот был всего пару месяцев назад, при жизни Ниалла Линча. Сердце замирает, и на миг ему кажется — он видит призрак Ронана, уходящего туда, куда Ганси последовать не сумеет. Паника сдавливает грудь. Нет, Ронан не может умереть. Не может.

— Ганси, — говорит вошедший. — Как он?

И Ганси понимает, что это Деклан.

Ганси всегда видел старшего из братьев Линч только предельно собранным. Сейчас от собранности Деклана не осталось и следа. На нём спортивные штаны, толстовка и школьные туфли-оксфорды. Под глазами круги, и вид как у пьяного. Тёмные кудрявые волосы растрёпаны. Потому Ганси и принял его за Ронана. Пару недель назад Ронан обрил голову, но до того у него была шапка тёмных кудрей. Волосы Деклана всегда были так идеально уложены, что Ганси не осознавал — у него они точно такие же, как у Ронана.

— Врачи с ним? — спрашивает Деклан.

— Да, — отвечает Ганси. Он быстро рассказывает, что сообщили ему доктора, когда приходили проинформировать в последний раз, и заканчивает: — Уже давно ничего не слышно. Не знаю, как он там.

— Ну, когда я уезжал из Агленби, у Мэттью всё было хорошо, — говорит Деклан. — Значит, можно надеяться на лучшее.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ганси, гадая, не перепутал ли Деклан, который из братьев в опасности.

На мгновение Деклан выглядит удивлённым, будто только сейчас понял, что сказал лишнего. Он трёт глаза.

— Ничего. Не обращай внимания.

Деклан уходит, чтобы потревожить сидящего за стойкой дежурного, и парень, вздрогнув, просыпается и виновато таращится на Линча, когда тот тянется похлопать его по плечу. Ганси снова начинает волноваться и старается не показать, насколько на самом деле напуган.

Через несколько минут Деклан возвращается с недовольным видом.

— От него ничего не добьёшься, — рычит он. — Надо было… — Деклан с явным усилием сдерживается. С минуту смотрит в пол, потирая шею, потом выпрямляется. — Позвоню Мэттью. — И отворачивается, вынимая телефон из кармана штанов.

— Ладно... — произносит Ганси. Он не знает, почему Деклан, уезжая из общежития, не взял Мэттью с собой, если собирается ему звонить, но понимает: задавать вопросы — не очень хорошая мысль.

— Привет, Мэтти, — говорит в телефон Деклан. — Привет. Ты как, нормально?

Мэттью что-то отвечает.

— Нет, — говорит Деклан. — Просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё в порядке. Если почувствуешь себя как-то странно, наберёшь меня?.. Спасибо… Попозже тебе позвоню, Мэтти. — Он нажимает отбой и, снова потирая шею, оборачивается к Ганси.

— Ты ему не сказал, — не успев подумать, выдаёт тот.

— Я не знаю, как, — откликается Деклан. На это Ганси ответить нечего. У него та же проблема с Адамом. Он не звонил Адаму, хотя прошло уже несколько часов. Ганси говорит себе, что не хочет рисковать и злить его отца, но также он избегает необходимости рассказывать Адаму о случившемся. Тот будет в ярости, когда узнает, что Ганси не позвонил сразу, но Ганси не знает, что ему сказать.

Но, когда бы он ни сообщил Адаму, наверное, нужно позвонить Ною и рассказать то немногое, что знает. Приведя его к Ронану, Ной тотчас испарился, а Ганси дозванивался в 911 и был слишком занят, чтобы гадать, куда тот делся. Ганси достаёт телефон. Чехол измазан кровью. Ганси вздрагивает, разблокирует телефон и понимает, что номера Ноя у него нет. Странно. Непонятно, почему он не взял у него номер, когда Ной переехал на Монмутскую фабрику. Надо будет не забыть записать его телефон, когда всё закончится.

Деклан, всё ещё потирая шею, падает на стул рядом. Несколько минут они проводят в молчании. Деклану не сидится на месте, он барабанит пальцами по коленям.

— Может, мне помолиться, как считаешь? — вдруг спрашивает он.

Вопрос застаёт Ганси врасплох. С десяти лет, с тех пор, как умер и был спасён валлийским королём, а не всеведущей сущностью, в Бога он не верил. Деклан не выглядит человеком, который мог бы верить — но, опять же, и Ронан не производил такого впечатления, а Ронан — один из самых верующих людей, которых Ганси когда-либо встречал. Может быть, Деклан такой же.

— Наверное, — говорит он, не зная, какой ответ будет правильным. — Если думаешь, что поможет.

— Не думаю, — говорит Деклан с запинкой, будто признаётся в чём-то, — что поможет, но, наверное, всё равно надо.

Ганси не знает, что на это сказать.

Деклан не молится, но опять начинает беспокойно ёрзать. Спустя ещё пару таких минут снова вскакивает на ноги, делает несколько шагов туда-сюда и произносит:

— Позвоню Мэттью ещё раз.

— Ты же всего полчаса назад звонил, — замечает Ганси. — Он спит.

Деклан просто смотрит на него, потом оседает обратно на стул рядом, откидывается на спинку и устремляет взгляд в потолок. Ганси понимает, что должен сказать что-нибудь утешительное, но не знает, что в таком случае прозвучало бы подобающе. Поэтому они просто сидят и молчат.

— Спасибо, — говорит Деклан по прошествии времени, которое кажется очень долгим. — За то, что позвонил мне.

Ганси чувствует себя виноватым. Деклан — законный опекун Ронана, поэтому должен быть его экстренным контактом. Однако после смерти Ниалла Линча Ронан, похоже, внёс изменения и назначил экстренным контактом Ганси. Слишком много времени потребовалось, чтобы до Ганси дошло — никто не позвонил старшему Линчу и не рассказал, что случилось.

Он не знает, что ответить. Сейчас, в этот момент, очевидно — каким бы козлом ни считал его Ронан, Деклан по-настоящему переживает за младшего брата. Что скажешь человеку, которому брат не хочет даже сообщить, не попал ли в беду?

— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, — в конце концов говорит Ганси.

Это меньшее, что он может сказать.

_— fin —_


End file.
